Batman VS Superman
by ZatannaBaby
Summary: "So? Batman's got cool shit and a sweet ass ride." "Whatever. Those toys are no match for the man of steel." "Keep telling yourself that babe. Batman wins." "Hey at least Superman can actually fly! What do you have to say about that, tough guy?" "I say fuck that. Batman wins."
**A/N:** Long time no see. I meant to post this story a long time ago but never had the time to actually finish it. Oh well. Better late than never. Anyway, enjoy! (Side note: I did not give the OC a name on purpose for different reasons. She is still a work in progress and I want the reader to be able to imagine themselves in my story. I don't want to narrow down her specific characteristics just yet.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I have only created the following scenario and the OC for the story.

* * *

"No way! Superman is better, hands-down!"

"Bull shit. Batman kicks ass."

"But Superman has tons of powers! Super strength, x-ray vision-"

"So? Batman's got cool shit and a sweet ass ride."

"Whatever. Those _toys_ are no match for the man of steel."

"Keep telling yourself that babe. Batman wins."

"Hey at least Superman can actually fly! What do you have to say about that, tough guy?"

"I say fuck that. Batman wins."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. He may be a superhero, but he's human. He could die from tons of stuff."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh and Mr. Anti-Kryptonite is any better? Your guy can't stand a fucking ROCK."

She huffed. This was getting ridiculous. "You want to go there tough guy? 'Cause if we're going there, I'm bringing in the expert."

His eyes widened. "No. You're NOT bringing him into this."

She smirked. "Why? 'Fraid you'll lose, Raphie?

He frowned. "No. I KNOW I will win. I just don't want you to feel like shit when it turns out that I'm right."

She scoffed. Anyone with a brain could see that she was right. The only person too bullheaded to accept it was the dumbass sitting in front of her, working on his shell cycle. "You're full of it. I can call Mikey in here right now and he will prove to you that I, _like always_ , am right."

The turtle stopped changing the oil in his bike and turned towards her. This argument had been going on for twenty minutes, and it looked like she wasn't going to give in anytime soon. She was just being stubborn, _like always_. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards her. Once he stood in front of her, he placed his arms on either side of the table she was leaning against, trapping her between his arms. Any other person would cower beneath him, but not her. With a frown, she crossed her arms and glared up at him, almost challenging him to keep arguing with her. _Hardheaded_ , he smirked at the thought. She really was.

"I'm right and you know it. So just give up, Raphie," she grinned at the nickname. He hated it and she knew it.

He leaned in closer to her, their faces only inches apart. "Nu uh. I'm right. You just can't stand it."

She rolled her eyes, making him smile. "Yeah right. We both know that Superman would kick Batman's ass, but you're just being stupid."

He smirked at her. "Babe, we both know that you're wrong. You just won't admit it."

She scoffed. "I am never wrong, Red. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in closer, making sure he was the only thing in her line of vision. Maybe if he trapped her, he could _finally_ win an argument for once. Out of all the human girls he had met in his life, she was definitely a contender for the most bullheaded. Hell, even April wasn't this bad.

She stood as straight as she could to rival his stature, not letting his intimidating height get to her. After all, she was practically a midget compared to his impressive height and he _never_ let her forget it. _Ever_.

"Damn right, _Raphie_." The name practically rolled off her tongue and by god did it make him weak.

He let out a breath and looked her in the eyes. They were so damn mesmerizing and it drove him crazy. He didn't know if she knew how fucking beautiful she was, but he sure as hell did. Her hazel eyes that radiated warmth and that damn smirk she always wore on her face made him feel . . . special. It was almost as if she was doing this to him on purpose. Her smart ass demeanor matched his to a T. Even Mikey had started to refer to the two of them as the "brood squad," which earned him a kick to the shin every time he said it.

Raphael knew that they couldn't be together. More specifically, they _shouldn't_ be together. She deserved better than him. She was human after all and he was . . . him. A mutant freak. They were worlds apart and they both were destined for different paths. She would marry some well off guy and have kids to carry on her husband's name. He would still be fighting crime with his brothers to protect their city. But looking into her hazel eyes, with her nearly pressed up against him, he couldn't help but think about "what if." And the way her breathing had accelerated gave him the courage to lean just a little bit closer.

Her breath quickened as she realized just how close he actually was to her. Caught between his two muscular arms with nowhere to look but directly at him, she found herself at an impasse. Here she was, trapped like a helpless animal by the great Raphael. In her head, she was ecstatic. Yet, every other part of her body felt like it was going haywire. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her palms felt sweaty and her heart was hammering like a jackhammer. Despite her outward I-could-kill-you-with-one-look appearance, she was a total mess. After all, what was she supposed to do in the presence of her crush?

Nobody knew except for Mikey, who had learned fairly quickly that she would beat the crap out of him if he squealed. He promised to keep his mouth shut after that little incident.

Her eyes trailed up to his green lips, staring intently at the scar that he bore. She remembered how just a few weeks ago she had brushed her thumb over that very scar, asking him about his past injuries. The image of his sturdy figure shuddering under her touch gave her hope that maybe he reciprocated her feelings. Yet she remained hesitant out of her fear of rejection. If he didn't feel the same, things would become very awkward not only between them but with the rest of the turtles as well. She loved them all and didn't want to ruin their friendship over her crush for the hot-tempered ninja.

Now, they were pressed up against each other in the garage with no one to interrupt them. The argument had ceased for a brief moment as the two hard heads stared at each other, silently begging the other to make the first move.

"Admit you're wrong," he whispered, staring intently at her small delicate lips.

"No," she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed.

In that moment, time seemed to stop for the two of them. They finally had confirmation that their feelings were mutual and this was the moment they had both been waiting for. The two of them closed their eyes and leaned forward, waiting for the moment that their lips would meet.

Well, that was until . . .

"HEY DUDETTE!"

In the span of a second, their eyes flew open and they put as much distance between the two of them as possible. Raphael nearly tripped over his toolbox as he pushed himself away from her and turned back towards his shell cycle, pretending that nothing had happened. The girl sat down on a nearby seat and stared ahead at the wall, willing the furious blush that she was sporting to disappear immediately. In the entrance stood Michelangelo, looking _very_ pleased with himself. Oh, this was going to be _excellent_ blackmail material against his big bro.

He strode over to the girl who was still praying that her blush wasn't as red as she thought it was. The youngest ninja turtle was absolutely giddy with his find, but decided to not confront the two lovebirds about it. At least, not right now.

"I found the comic book that you were looking for. Turns out it was under my bed." Mikey wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder in an affectionate way, trying to make her relax. Despite their occasional fights and bonks on the head (mostly from her), he loved her like a sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Under your bed? You mean hidden in the depths of that mountain pile of trash, right?"

Mikey gasped. "Excusez-moi, that is not a trash pile. It is a collection of comic book masterpieces thank you very much!"

She laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll come get it in a minute."

He nodded, and turned to leave the garage. He would be nice and let them have a moment. But starting tomorrow, he was so going to bug them about their "love affair."

Now that they were once again alone, she turned towards Raphael. He had ignored her and Mikey in favor of resuming his work on the motorcycle. She noticed how rigid his back was as he tinkered away on his bike, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Raph?"

The hothead finally acknowledged her with a look over his shoulder. It was obvious that he was pretending to be indifferent, but she knew him far better than that. She could see his eyes trail over her face and his hands repetitively fumble with the tools.

With a smirk, she turned and made to exit the room. "Superman trumps Batman any day."

As he watched her leave, he grinned. _Such a_ _hard head_.


End file.
